This invention relates to a means for attachment of an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin and a pad used by a person suffering from incontinence to an undergarment such as a panty.
It is well known to use a sanitary napkin in a state almost fixed to an undergarment such as a panty or pants worn by its user. To this end, it is also well known to coat a surface of the sanitary napkin facing the undergarment with pressure-sensitive adhesive. The surface may be a lower surface of the sanitary napkin""s basic structure or lower surfaces of paired wings extending laterally from the basic structure.
The conventional sanitary napkin which is as described above practically fixed to the undergarment can not reliably adapt about to the movement of the wearer""s body. The sanitary napkin would be spaced from the wearer""s body and cause leakage of menstrual discharge if the sanitary napkin can not adapt to the movement of the wearer""s body.
It is an object of this invention to facilitate an absorbent article for body exudates such as a sanitary napkin and a pad used by a person suffering from incontinence to adapt to the movement of the wearer""s body reliably.
According to this invention, there is provided a means for attachment of an absorbent article to an inner surface of a crotch region of an undergarment worn by the wearer. The absorbent article has an inner surface facing the wearer""s skin, an outer surface facing the undergarment worn by the wearer, a longitudinal direction corresponding to a back and forth direction of the undergarment and a transverse direction being orthogonal to the longitudinal direction. The means is disposed between the outer surface of the absorbent article and the inner surface of the undergarment""s crotch region to attach the absorbent article to the inner surface of the crotch region.
The means comprises a first sheet being relatively long in the longitudinal direction and a second sheet overlying the first sheet as viewed in a vertical direction of the undergarment. The first sheet has an inner surface facing the second sheet and an outer surface facing the crotch region""s inner surface, the first sheet being elastically flexible and stretchable in the longitudinal direction so as to expand along the crotch region""s inner surface. The second sheet has an inner surface facing the absorbent article and an outer surface facing the first sheet, the second sheet being elastically flexible and stretchable at least in the longitudinal direction. The inner surface of the first sheet is formed with a means by which the first sheet is detachably fixed to the crotch region""s inner surface and the inner surface of the second sheet is formed with a means by which the outer surface of the absorbent article can be fixed to this inner surface of the second sheet.